


Team SNNW and LUNA

by SherlockWho13



Category: Disney - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own AU about RWBY  and its characters. My favorite Disney characters have different names, however they are extremely obvious to who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team SNNW and LUNA

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY or Disney. This is my own AU. Sorry if the writing switches from first to third person. This is not Beta Tested.

A girl with Short black hair is standing by herself on the airship that is traveling to Beacon Academy in Vale. Beacon Academy is a school for anyone training to become a Hunter or a Huntress. Those that can complete the daunting challenge that the school present will go on to defeat the monsters of Grimm. People pass by the girl without noticing her at all. Until another girl with orange hair and green eyes goes up to her.

     “Hello there! My name is Umpira Ursa, what’s your name? Umpira asks the girl.

     “Hi, I’m Noxis Dracul…” Noxis says quietly, almost so that Umpira almost didn’t hear her.

     “Bit shy arn’t wee Bat?”

Noxis nods before answering. “Sorry, I’m not used to talking, and being around so many people.”

     “Well that’s alright. I talk a lot, so make sure to hit me if you want to get a word in. And if I annoy you to much tell me to shut up, will ye bat?”

Noxis gives a shy smile and nods at Umpira. Just then another girl comes up behind Noxis.

     “Hello Noxis. How have you been?” The girl with long black hair and a bow asks.

Noxis turns and smiles brightly. “Blake! I’m good, This is my new friend, Umpira Usra.” Noxis says motioning towards Umpira.

     “Hi Kitty.” Umpira says with a wink.

Blake raises an eyebrow. “Ah another Faunus. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Blake Belladonna, team member of RWBY.”

Umpira smirks. “You’re on the team with Yang and her sis Ruby right?”

Blake nods, “Yang is my partner, the rest of the team is over here if you want to meet them. And Team JNPR is also here.”

Noxis nods while Umpira jumps up and down and exclaims “Yes!”

Blake pulls Noxis towards her friends and team, and Umpira follows.

     “Hey guys, this is an old friend of mine.” Blake nods towards Noxis. “Oh and Yang has her eyes closed because of a dare by the way. Everyone wanted to know if she could actually keep her eyes closed for four days.” Blake points towards A girl with Bright yellow hair.

     “Hello everyone I’m Noxis Dracul.”

     “Hi! I’m Yang Xiao Long, and this is my Sister Ruby Rose!” Yang exclaims, pulling her sister towards her.

     “Yang!” Ruby yells trying to get out of her sister's arms.

     “Hello, I’m Weiss Schnee. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” A girl with White hair pulled to the side of her head says as she gives a small curtsy.

Yang opens her eyes when her Scroll beeps. Her eyes widen as she looks over the newcomers. “Ursa! It’s so good to see you!” Yang yells jumping to Umpira giving her a huge hug.

     “Wow, she could keep her eyes closed for four days.” A boy with black hair tied back said.

Ruby looks confused until Umpira’s hat falls off, showing her bear ears. “Ah thats right, you and Yang knew each other before you moved to Vacuo.”

Umpira nods. “My family moved back to Vale for my fathers business. Oh and I’m Umpira Ursa.” Umpira gives a huge smile to everyone.

     “Jaune, are you going to introduce your team?” Weiss asks.

     “I’m Jaune Arc, leader of JPNR, but I listen to everything Nora, Ren and Pyrrha has to say. Because they are way better than I am.”

Pyrrha punches Jaune lightly on the shoulder. “You’re a good leader Jaune. I’m Pyrrha Nikos, its nice to meet you.” The tall red haired girl says.

     “Hello, I’m lie Ren.” the boy with the black ponytail says nodding at the girls.

     “And I’m Nora!” a girl with orange hair yells, jumping into the middle of the group.

     “Hello everyone.” Noxis says quietly.

     “looks like there a party going on over here.”A tall blond haired girl days walking up to the group.

Weiss’s eyes grow wide seeing the girl. “Luna, is that you?”

     “Weiss!” The blond exclaims hugging her strongly.

     “Um… Luna, why did you ditch me? A girl with vibrant red hair asks.

     “Oh sorry Atlantia, I saw Weiss.”  Luna shrugs.

Atlantia looks around with a big smile. “Hello everyone. I’m Atlantia Trident.”

     “And I’m Luna Constance.”

     “Hi! I’m Ruby Rose, these are my teammates, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long. And these people are team JNPR. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. And this is Noxis Dracul and Umpira Ursa. Ruby says quickly pointing to everyone.

     “Hello, Hi.” Everyone says in usion, then they laugh.

     “So are you guys excited for initiation?” Yang asks, her arm still draped around Umpira.

     “What are we going to be doing? Like how are we being sorted into our teams?” Noxis asks.

     “Can’t say.” Team RWBY and JNPR say together.

     “Oh come on! You can’t tell us anything wasp?” Ursa asks.

     “No, all the upperclass men and women were told not to tell the newcomers anything.”

     “Sorry, if we could tell you anything we would.” Pyrrha says.

     “It’s getting a little crowded, lets find another area on the ship to hang out until we land.” Yang suggests getting bumped into for the third time as people try to get around the big group.

Elsewhere on the ship another friendship is brewing.

     “Hello there cutie! My names is Nicholas White. What’s your name?” A cute boy with snow white hair asks.

The boy he was trying to talk with blinked and looked up from his sketchbook. He has a beautiful pair of hazel eyes that bring out the freckles on his face. “Hi. I’m Silver Aconite.”

     “Such a cute name to match your cute face!”

     “Silver turns a bright red and starts hiccuping. Nicholas starts laughing, but he digs out a bottle of water from his bag and hands it to Silver. “You okay Hic?”

Silver laughs. “Sorry, I’m not used to someone complimenting me.”

Nicholas sits down, making sure to touch Silver. “Well, looks like I need to start complimenting you more. Well let’s see. I think you are a cutie pie, I love your benie, your freckles really bring out your eyes, or vise versa. Nicholas stops as Silver starts Hiccuping again.

Silver ducks his head into his hands blushing a deep red, when Nicholas tightens his arm around him.

     “Come on guys! I thinks is quieter in this room!” Yang says opening the door.

     “Well, now its not quite, right Hic?” Nick mutters pulling Silver towards him. Now Silver is almost on top of Nicks lap.

Yang spots Nick and winks. “Hello Sexy.” She purrs. “Got a name?”

Nick snickers. “Hello Blondie, the names Nicholas White, and this is Silver Aconite.” Nick answers for Silver. The others all do quick introductions as the announcement for landing had just rung out.

     “Come on let’s go wait by the doors, I want to get to the hall before everyone!” Yang says excitedly.

Silvers face is still bright red, but Nick pulls him up to follow the group. “Don’t worry Hic, It will be fine.”

Silver nudges Nick but doesn't let go of his hand that Nick grabbed his with. “Sorry.”

Blake trails back to speak with Silver, worried about him. “It’s okay to be nervous, but you have a lot of friends now, we’re here for you.” Blake looks at his bennie. “And don’t worry about that other issue.”

Silver looks up at blake terrified.

     “There will be some bullies, but everyone else will be fine with it, Umpira, Velvet, Noxis, and Sun will all help you if anything happens, but so will your friends. If you want to hide it, I understand.” Blake motions towards her bow.

Silver removes his bennie and reveals his leopard ears.

Nick scratches him between the ears. “Wow, you are even hotter. How is that possible?”  

Silver blushes again and ducks his head. “Thanks Blake.” Silver says as he puts his bennie back on.

     “Here we are guys, Beacon Academy!” Weiss says as the Carrier lands.

     “Follow us so you don’t get lost. It’s a really big school, and also we will make sure you don’t blow anyone up like Ruby did last year.” Jaune jokes.

     “I said I was sorry!” Ruby whined.

     “Come on you guys! I want to get to the front this time!” Yang yells running ahead of the group with Nora, Umpira, and Atlantia.

The rest of the group catches up as they get into the hall, since they were the first dozen or so there they got up right next to the stage to hear Ozpin speak. Ozpin didn’t speak first, he let Professor Goodwitch give the introductions again.

     “Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.” Professor Goodwitch moves aside allowing Ozpin to take the microphone.

“I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills--and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose--direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” Ozpin walks off the stage and lets Professor Goodwitch finish up talking to the new students.

     “All new students will sleep here in the Barn tonight, and tomorrow you will be assigned your partner and team. I suggest you all get a good nights sleep.”

     “So, you guys should get some sleep. It’s going to be a big day tomorrow.” Weiss says looking over the new group of friends.

     “Ya, let’s hope we don’t get eaten by the grimm.” Silver mumbles tugging on Nick’s sleeve a little.

     “Don’t worry about the Grimm. Worry about what teams you will be on.” Yang says winking to Silver and Nick.

Team RWBY and JNPR walk with the group to the Barn and say their goodbyes.

In the Barn the new group of friends crowd into a corner to talk to one another.

     “So, what do you think will happen?” Nick asks, pulling Silver’s sleeping bag closer to his.

     “I think we will have to fight the Grimm to be put on a team. Atlantia says looking over to Luna.

     “I don’t know. Maybe we have to find something and that’s how we are paired.” Noxis says quietly.

The others nod liking this idea better.

     “Um… Do you guys have room for two more?” A girl with short brown hair asks pulling along a really young boy with spiky black hair and a baseball cap on.

     “Ya no problem! But just so you guys know, Silver is off limits.” Luna says pointing to the lovebirds.

The girl laughs as she puts her sleeping bag down close to Umpira. The boy follows suit putting his close to hers.

     “I’m Willow Na’hal.”  Willow pokes the boy next to her.

     “I’m Nakano Shiki.” Nakano says ducking his head.

     “Hey, Hello,Hi” The others respond together.

     “I’m  Nicholas White, this is Silver Aconite.” Nick says cuddling against Silver who is hiding his face from Nick’s affection.

     “I’m Luna Constance, and these are Atlantia Trident, Umpira Ursa, and Noxis Dracul. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

     “Let’s get some sleep, I doubt they are going to let us sleep in.” Umpira jokes tightening the sleeping bag tighter.

**The group all fall asleep quickly, and Nick even gets Silver to combine their sleeping bags before they go to sleep. The reason being was because Silver looked cold, and needed some body heat from the walking icicle.**


End file.
